What Now?
by eww.fanfic
Summary: Mia, Emma, and Jax just came out of the Video Game. Jemma is back together. But what now? What's Mia's purpose? How is human Philip? Andi being a gaurdian? What now with Daniel? Alot of new characters are going to be introduced. And there is going to be ALOT of romance. Enjoy! Rated K because there will be certain scenes in here that I'm not sure young readers will like...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys... enjoyed the Season 3 finale? I wanted to pick up what happened after that. What would happen to Mia now? How will Daniel feel? What happens to Jemma? What happens to Miego? Look out for ALOT of romance... Also... watch out for new characters. For those of you who have read my other story, you must already know that I'm a big fan of new characters. Well... enjoy! ;) A**_

Mia's POV

"Thank you. I… couldn't have survived without you." I gave Emma a grateful smile.

"Me neither."

"See you at school?" I asked her with uncertainty.

Emma nodded. I smiled at the Chosen One once again and began to walk out of Daniel's room, when I felt two hands stopping me.

"What- you're just gonna let her go?! Like _that!?_" Maddie exclaimed.

"We will deal with her later." Agamemnon declared.

"No, you won't! We are _done _fighting Kanays! Mia is free to go and do as she pleases." Emma told him.

"Says who?" he replied.

"I do! I'm the chosen one aren't I?"

"Yes but-" Desdemona started.

"Well I'm making decisions for the realm." Emma turned around to look at me. "Nobody is going to bother you. Don't worry." I grinned and started to walk out the door, when I heard Diego's voice.

"Well, that my cue to go, I think I've been shocked enough for one day." He put his arm around Maddie and kissed her cheek. I sighed. It was time to do the right thing.

"You don't have to follow me anymore. You're free."

"What? Really?" a small grin broke upon Diego's face.

"Yes. It's over. You don't have to obey me anymore. At least… not until you lose the next duel." I said playfully. Diego started hooting. That was my cue to leave.

I decided to take a walk around the city. I needed to think. As I was walking, I spotted a nearby park. I sat on the swings and examined my crystal. What now? I didn't have the heart to plot revenge to destroy the witches. If the Chosen One did as she said, Kanays and witches will live in harmony. But what was my purpose now? Was I supposed to stay in Miami? Continue to study at Iridium High and graduate with the others? I doubted all of them were happy with me right now… but maybe they all could forgive me? It seemed like a good idea… but I had other options. I could go back to NorthernMiami, but I honestly didn't make any good friends there. I didn't make as many friends as I did here everywhere I moved before, when I was trying to find the Chosen One. This seemed like my best shot. I mean- there's even another Kanay here! How could I leave that? Maybe more could turn up! I made my decisions. I'm going to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's POV

I stood there, staring at the human and the wizards gorgeous faces. They were smiling at me. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I looked at Jax and heard his voice in my head, _I believe in my heart that we belong together. But you have to choose. It's either me, or it's Daniel._ My eyes swept over to Daniel, and his voice also echoed in my head, _You and I have gone through so much together. And I don't want it to end… It's either Jax or me. _

I looked back at Jax, and saw that it was him. He was the one that was meant for me. I reached out and grabbed his hand, teletransporting them to the pool.

We both laughed together, swimming towards the edge of the pool. I felt Jax's hand on her waist underneath the water. My skin burned underneath it. We stared at each other for a few seconds. Then I felt Jax hold my chin, and we leaned into a kiss.

Daniel's POV

They were gone. Emma Jax must have transported out of there. I took a deep breath and sat in his bean bag chair, trying not to let out his tears. What happened? What changed? Did Emma and Jax do anything inside the game? That must have been it! I had to ask Mia. Jax must have blackmailed Emma. Yes, that was it. I needed to confirm with Mia immediately. I got up and stormed out of my house.

As I was walking towards Mia's house, I spotted a girl on the swings at the park. The girl had bangs, and seemed to be wearing the same outfit Mia had worn earlier today. I turned my direction just to see if that was really Mia. As I jogged towards the playground, I could tell that it was her. It was Mia.

"Mia!" I shouted. The Kanay girl looked up from her lap… she was examining something.

"Daniel?" she shouted. She waited there on the swing while I caught up to her. "Daniel, what do you want?" she asked as soon as I sat down on the swing next to her. I was silent for a while, thinking. Did I really want to ask her this now? Would this hurt her? I mean… she _did_ have feelings for me. I took a deep breath and decided to speak before I changed my mind. I needed to know now.

"I have a question about… about what happened in the game. When you were with Jax and Emma. Did… did he do anything that forced Emma to choose him? I mean… was he blackmailing- "

"Daniel! Stop it!" Mia cut him. They both breathed heavily, looking at each other. Finally, Mia spoke, "Daniel. Emma chose Jax on her own. He didn't _do _anything to her! He didn't _blackmail_ her. I mean… Daniel… are you _this_-"

"Are you lying? Are you covering for Jax because he helped you survive during the game? Did he-"

"Daniel! Once again, _Jax didn't do anything!_" Mia interrupted. Silence again. "Look Daniel. I know I'm not the best person to give advice right now, but I feel like the best thing for you to do right now is to _move on._ You can't get hung up on this."

I stared back at her, not knowing what to think. Suddenly Mia looked uncomfortable. She stood up. "I… I have to go. I have to make arrangements for my move-"

"Wait! You're... leaving? Don't. Please." I looked at her. Mia looked to side and tucked a hair strand behind her ear.

"I'm not. I'm not leaving," Mia swallowed and walked away. I stayed there on the swing under the hot sun, thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Diego's POV

"Gigi, my shift is done. You better take care of this place for the rest of the night." I said as I took his apron off. They were at back of the The Seven outside, where no one was around.

"What?!" Gigi exclaimed, "But that's two hours! That's wayyy too much!"

"Wayyy too much?! Gigi, you were supposed to be looking after The Seven while I was gone from 9am to 12pm, and you didn't even do that! You made Hector and Oscar make the pizzas, which they don't even know _how _to make them, and I had to properly clean up the place, re-open the restaurant, and take care of it from 2pm till 7pm. You never do anything around here! I'm always doing everything and covering for you to save you from dad- and I have so much going on at the same time! All you have to do is take care of it for just two more hours! But you obviously can't because you are _so obsessed with you're blogging, like can you ever_ _stop typing on this phone-_ ARE YOU RECORDING THIS RIGHT NOW!?" I exploded. Gigi excitedly nodded. I was so angry, I could feel his blood in his veins. I felt a bolt of lightning shoot out of my fingers and hit Gigi's phone. Gigi shrieked.

"What the hell Diego? What _was_ that!?"

"I… I did it...I did it!" I said, examining his fingers. They were still sparkling with electricity. I couldn't almost believe it. I finally made a lighting bolt!

"Diego… what's going on! What the hell is wrong with your hand!" Gigi yelled. I didn't reply, I was too amazed with my new ability.

"O-M-GIGI! MY PHONE! Diego, did you do this!? Diego answer me! Diego…" Gigi's voice faltered as she looked up behind me.I turned around to see what Gigi was looking at. There standing was a guy around his age, only a few inches taller than me. He had green eyes and brown curly hair. He was wearing a plaque shirt and jeans.

Gigi's eyes narrowed. "Did you… were you… Were you just spying on us?"

"Congratulations Diego." The guy's voice had a slight southern accent.

"Congratulations on…. on what exactly?" I asked, my eyes narrowing too. The guy chuckled. "Like brother, like sister. Are you guys twins?"

"Who are you?" Gigi asked, walking to my side. The guy took a few steps forward and pointed at Gigi.

"Is she a Kanay too? Like you?" My eyes widened. I turned to Gigi to see her reaction to this new word she never heard of.

"A Kanay- what the- my brother isn't a Kandy or… whatever you said…"

"Sure he is!" He winked at her. Then he turned towards me. "See you around school, Diego. Tori! Jake! We're leaving." Two teenagers- one girl, one boy- came out from behind the dumpster. The girl-Tori- was tall, and had pretty brown, long curls. The other guy-Jake- had a kind face, but fierce eyes. I thought I saw flames inside of them. The guys started walking away, but Tory stayed back and waved towards us. Then she followed the others. Gigi started to walk away. I grabbed her hand.

"Gigi where are you going? We are not done here!"

"What- I'm going to follow them! Didn't you hear? The guy said 'See you at school' so that means he's gonna be there at school on Monday! I _have _to get the scoop on them before we go to school-"

"No! You can't follow them!"

"Why not?"

"Because… Because they're dangerous…"

"How!"

I couldn't answer her. I couldn't tell her about Kanays. No matter how closely related she was to me, it was only by blood. I couldn't actually trust her to keep it a secret.

"Okay Gigi. It's not about that. It's about your shift! _Now get back to work!" _I yelled at her. Gigi jumped and ran back into The Seven. I shook my head and stared into the direction where the three teenagers walked away. They were _definitely _something magical. They knew about Kanays… but they knew my name. They also knew that Gigi was my sister… they must have been tracking me all this time! Maybe I should have let Gigi go and find out more information about them…

Emma's POV

Jax opened my door for me. He was dropping me at my house after our time at the carnival. I explained my sickness and my absence to my dad over the phone. Dad was so angry… Luckily Jax convinced him that I was alright, and Dad _loved _Jax.

"Ladies first," he chuckled, then followed me in. We walked into Dad eating dinner all by himself. Sometimes I wonder if he was truly lonely without Mom. But the only woman that showed any interest in him was , and he certainly did not like her. Dad stood up. I went and gave him a hug. He at least deserved that after I gave him a false alarm that I was sick with a fever, then ran away with Daniel.

"Jax, Emma, would you like to join me for dinner?"

"No that's fine Dad. We ate on our way here." I answered him. Dad frowned, but he went back to happily eating his food.

" , I'll be in Emma's room for a bit to say goodbye, then I'll leave." Dad nodded.

"Sounds good, Jax. Its good to see you with Emma again," Dad winked at Jax. He grinned back at him. I walked into my room, Jax following.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna go change," I grabbed my pj's and went to the bathroom to change. I changed to a short black tank top and wore black short-shorts. I came back to my room to see Jax laying on my bed, his eyes closed. Hearing me come in, Jax sat up and opened his eyes.

"Woah there. Looks like something you'd wear to Rebel's Boot Camp… only sexier." I felt my body tingle at his comment.

"Jax, if you're tired, maybe you should go back home and sleep. It was a long day. I only invited you here-" I started.

"No! I'm fine, really. I was just… day dreaming." He swung his legs down, sitting on the edge of the bed and facing me. I slowly walked towards him and put my hands on his shoulder, my legs touching his.

"Oh? Day dreaming? What exactly were you day dreaming about?" I leaned in on him, my nose touching his.

"I was day dreaming about you, silly" He tried to kiss me, but I playfully turned away.

"Hey!" he protested. I giggled and sat sideways on his lap. We lost balance and fell into bed together. I rolled on top of him and kissed him. He kissed back, his tongue swiping mine lips for entrance. I allowed and opened my lips. Suddenly, Jax's phone vibrated. I groaned.

"Who is it?!" I asked. Jax's eyes widened.

"It's my auntie. She wants me to come home." I tugged his shirt.

"Can't you stay for another ten minutes or something?"

"As much as I'd love to, I can't."

I sighed and got off of him. We stood up, and I hugged him tight. Then he teletransported home. I turned the lights off, and for the first time in a long time, I went to bed with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie's POV

I walked in on Mother having a conversation with my Panthers.

"What's going on?" I asked, suspectfully.

"Oh! Maddie winky, while waiting for Philip to come, we were just-" Mother started.

"Me and Sophie were just telling your Mom how we saved the realm!" Katie interrupted.

I felt my face growing into a small smile. "You… You guys took the memory clip from Gigi?"

"Actually, the T3-" Sophie started, but Katie clamped her hand on her mouth.

"What Sophie was saying was that, the T3 _helped _us get it back, but we did most of the work." Katie said. I knew Katie was lying. But it still made me proud that they at least tried.

"Awwwww! You guys did that for me?" Maddie hugged Katie and Sophie.

"M-Mother?" I heard a zombie like voice behind her. I flipped around to see Philip standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Philip! You're home!" Mother got up and greeted him. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go Panthers! Lets get out of here before my mom makes us-"

"Maddie Winkyyyy!" I heard Mother call , "We're going to a family dinner!" I groaned.

"But it's 8 o'clock! Its too late for dinner!" I made up an excuse. Truth is, my stomach was growling, and I haven't had a chance to eat dinner yet.

"Then let's go eat supper!" Mother exclaimed.

"Pizza?" I heard Philip ask.

"Oooh! I know this one very expensive and fancy dinner place!" Mother started babbling as they got into the car. This was going to be a looooong night.

_**Hey guys! Hope you like it so far. So I was thinking... what if Oscar had a crush on Melanie? Should I include that? Or is it just too weird... Let me know! Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Diego's POV

Just waking up, I groaned as I pulled the covers off of me. I squinted at my clock. It was 7a.m. Oh, why did I wake up so early on a Sunday! Well, I couldn't go back to sleep now. Then I noticed a head peeking out my doorway. I widened my eyes to see who it was- Gigi. I groaned.

"What do you want Gigi?" I asked, burying my head into my pillow.

"I know something you don't know!" she said in her sassy little voice. I rolled my eyes and turned over to face her.

"Gigi, you know _a lot _more than half of Miami! Could you be more specific?"

Gigi put on that smirk of hers and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I know more information about those three mysterious people we encountered yesterday."

My eyes widened, realizing what she just said. I sat up in my bed.

"Oh, you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"You followed them-"

"Mhhm!"

"During your shift-"

"No, silly! You were _there _watching me like a hawk when I was working my shift!"

She lowered her voice, "I went _after_ my shift."

My eyes widened even more.

"You went after- So when everyone was sleeping, you…"

"Mhhmm!"

"Ohhhh you're going to be in _so much _trouble young lady! I'm gonna go tell Dad-"

Gigi clamped my mouth with her hand. When she was sure that I wasn't making any noises, she let go.

"I don't think you would want to do that, Diego. This information might be useful to you. You know, since they were mainly targeting you."

She handed me an orange file, then walked out of my room. I stared at her, never seeing this side of Gigi. She was giving me information, without broadcasting it on her website, just because it involved me. Maybe telling her that I was a Kanay wasn't such a bad idea…

I opened the file.

Names: Jackie, Tory, and Jake

Living area: Dallas, Texas

Why did they move: Some kind of mission

_**From: Mia**_

_**To: Emma, Andi**_

_**Mia: Hey **_

_**Emma: Hey Mia!**_

_**Andi: Um… hi?**_

_**Mia: Are you guys free today?**_

_**Emma: I am. Wbu, Andi?**_

_**Andi: Uh… why am I in this convo again?**_

_**Emma: Andi!**_

_**Emma: So Mia, what do you wanna do today?**_

_**Mia: Idk… open to anything I guess!**_

_**Andi: The beach? Philip hasn't seen it, I wanna bring him too.**_

_**Mia: Alright**_

_**Emma: Sounds like a plan.**_

_**Andi: So you're coming Em?**_

_**Emma: What do you think? I just said: Sounds like a plan**_

_**Andi: Yeah well, just because you say: Sounds like a plan, doesn't mean that you're actually gonna come.**_

_**Emma: Well I'm coming alright!?**_

_**Andi: Alright, Alright. Meet you guys there in 10 mts.**_

Mia's POV

I grinned at my phone. I thought it would be hard to be forgiven by Andi, but I guess she was okay as long as Emma was okay with me. I started to walk to the stairs to get out of my basement/room. Suddenly, the door opened. I saw a bunch of curly brown hair peeking out, but whoever it was seemed to be arguing with others and wasn't coming in.

"Hello? Who are you?" I asked, clearly confused. The person with the brown, curly hair didn't answer and stayed facing the other way, talking to others.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard a guy's voice say.

"I'm jelling my hair! Gotta look good for this lady-" I heard another guy's voice.

"-Well can you hurry up! I don't got all day!" I heard a girl say.

"You don't got all day!? Where are you going?" The first guy spoke.

"I need to go shopping for clothes to get ready on the first day of school!"

"Tori, you do realize that we're just going there to accomplish our…. goals? We're not going there to learn."

"I know, but I still need to be hot!"

I could see who was there now. There was a teenage boy with brown, curly hair. He was wearing all black, and kind of struck her as a rockstar. Except, he was wearing a black cowboy hat. The girl was pretty. She was wearing a short gray shirt and short jean shorts. She had a plaque shirt tied around her waist. Her long, brown curls went below her waist. There was another teenage boy, but she couldn't see him clearly.

"F-Y-I, you have to wear uniforms at Iridium High." I shouted. The girl turned around.

"_What!?"_ She raced down the stairs to greet me. I chuckled.

"Yep. I know, it sucks. But hey, at least you don't have to go shopping!"

"I'm Tori." Tori smiled at her.

"I'm Mia."

"Mia, Mia, Mia." The boy with a black, cowboy hat and brown, curly hair slowly walked down the stairs. He had piercing green eyes. Another guy followed him down.

"Do I know you guys?" I asked them.

"I've heard all about you, Mia." The boy continued, ignoring my question. Tori stepped back, so that the boy was in the front, and the other two were behind him. Sort of like the position the Panthers walked in.

"You can call me Jackie. This is Tori, and this is Jake." I nodded at them, not really knowing how to greet them. Jackie took a step towards me.

"Strong." I felt his eyes sweeping all over me. I knew I should be creeped out, but these three kids gave me a vibe of … familiarity.

"Sexy eyes." He took another step forward. I felt my body grow hot, but I kept a straight face.

"Warrior-like hands." He took another step forward. Now he was so close, I could feel warmth radiating from his skin. He put his thumb against my jawline, still observing me. I ignored that fact and asked, "What _are _you guys?"

"You should have guessed already." Jake said, tilting his head. His face was kind, but his eyes were glowing like fire. Tori stuck out her arms.

"We're Kanays." Her arms glowed with the same Tribal markings Diego and I had. I couldn't help but smile.

"More Kanays?"

"Yep. We've been tracking some Kanay activity down here in Miami. So we decided to join the Kanay-Party." Jake explained.

"Yes! Now, everything is going to be perfect! Kanays and witches will live in harmony-"

"Woah, woah! What did you just say?" Jackie took a step back. I was disappointed- I kind of liked him standing so close to me.

"Uh… Didn't you hear? The Chosen One made amends- Kanays and Witch's will live in peace!" I explained.

"You got it all wrong, sister." Tory said.

"Kanays," Jake started, his eyes flaming, "and witches, _don't have peace." _

Andi's POV

Emma, Philip, and I were suntanning at the beach, waiting for Mia.

"Hey!" We heard Mia's voice. I stood up and turned around.

"About time you showed up!" I yelled. Even though she seemed harmless now, I wasn't going to let my guard down. I felt Philip tug my arm to calm down. Sighing, I slumped down next to him, leaning on his bare shoulder.

"What happened? You look… pretty shaken up." Emma told Mia. Mia swallowed.

"I have _very _important news. There are… more Kanays in Miami."

"Pshh! Yeah, right! We would've found out if there actually were! You're lying." I decided.

"Exactly!" Mia exclaimed.

"What?" Emma asked. She was as confused as I was.

"They moved here yesterday afternoon. You know, after the whole… video game thing!"

"How do you know this?" Philip asked. I was so proud of him, he was saying full sentences now!

"They showed up at my house."

"They _what!?" _Emma exclaimed.

"Yes! They told me they've been tracking some kanay activity down here in Miami, and came to join the 'Kanay-Party'."

"That's great!" Emma said.

"Yeah, yeah. Except the fact that they don't agree to live in peace with witches!"

"What?"

"Chosen One, you've got _a lot _of work to do, in order to keep these new found Kanays from fighting witches. And they're more powerful than I am! You could barely even handle _me!_"

"Don't rub it in!" I exclaimed. Mia shrugged.

"It's true though."


End file.
